


Proof of Loyalty

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 21 March 2012 in response to <a href="http://eaivalefay.livejournal.com/profile">eaivalefay</a>'s prompt of <i>Lucius/Severus: Amortentia, serendipity, and wall!sex</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Proof of Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eaivalefay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaivalefay/gifts).



> Written on 21 March 2012 in response to [eaivalefay](http://eaivalefay.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Lucius/Severus: Amortentia, serendipity, and wall!sex_.

It was pure serendipity that Lucius had an Amortentia-laced sweet with him when Severus admitted after the meeting, "That . . . left a bad taste in my mouth."

Lucius popped the sweet into his mouth and pulled Severus towards him; it melted over their tongues, and soon, Severus was moaning against him. Lucius turned him roughly into the wall. 

"Do you want me, Severus?"

"N—no, I've never—please!"

Lucius banished their clothing and pressed his cock against Severus' arse. "But do you deserve me, as squeamish as you are? Are you loyal?" 

" _Yes_."

Murmuring another charm, Lucius thrust himself home. "Then prove it."


End file.
